Inverno
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Férias em pleno Inverno japonês. O que esse momento irá destinar para Aioria e Marin?
1. Chapter 1

**Inverno**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Vila das Amazonas – Residência da Amazona de Águia.

- Ora, Marin! Não é possível que você não consiga passar uma semana longe do Santuário. – Shina dizia nervosa.

- Concordo com Shina. – Sara respondeu suavemente. – Você ganha uma viagem destas, a qual você sempre esperou e se recusa?

- Mas...

- Marin, o maninho sobrevive a uma semana, eu garanto. – Marin ficou levemente vermelha ao ouvir o comentário de Litos, que acabara de entrar na pequena sala.

Inconscientemente, Marin repassava em sua cabeça o começo de toda aquela confusão; algo inusitado e que realmente tinha sido uma surpresa. Ganhara uma passagem de Saori para o Japão. Claro, podia pensar que não era tanta surpresa assim, já que vez ou outra mencionava a saudade que tinha de sua terra natal. Só que não deixava de ser surpreendente.

- E ainda vai pegar a sua terrinha em pleno inverno, você sempre diz ter tanta saudades da neve. – June que chegara acompanhando a irmã do cavaleiro de Leão também se pronunciou.

- Se não aceitar, depois irá se arrepender, o que é bem provável. – Sara disse séria, voltando seu olhar para a amazônia de águia.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Vocês me convenceram, eu vou!

- AEEE! – disseram todas juntas e apenas Marin não percebeu os olhares cúmplices que suas amigas trocaram.

Casa de Leão

- Realmente eu não entendo o que Athena quer com esse pedido. – Aioria dizia irritado. – Eu não tenho o menor dom para lidar com os negócios da Fundação Graad, o certo seria ela mandar você Aioros, sempre teve melhor jeito para isso do que eu. – disse voltando-se para o irmão.

- Dá um desconto né Oria, porque eu sempre tenho que ficar com todas as tarefas, já pensou que ela apenas quer que você conheça novos lugares?

- Eu já fui ao Japão. – disse ainda mais irritado.

- Isso nós sabemos, mas aposto que nunca viu aquele lugar em pleno inverno, já? – Mu respondeu, com um sorriso calmo, interrompendo os dois irmãos pela primeira vez desde o começo da discussão.

- Até você Mu? Aposto que você não iria... – Aioria retrucou e Mu entendeu exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

- Já sei, você não quer deixar Marin sozinha no Santuário durante sua ausência. – todas as cores tomaram as faces do cavaleiro de leão.

- AHH! – Aioros gargalhou. – Agora está explicado! Mal começaram o namoro e já está nesse grude todo?

- Ora, Aioros, acha mesmo que é recente, aposto que só agora oficializaram. – Mu respondeu, rindo muito.

- Basta! Agora mais essa, vão ficar tirando sarro dos meus sentimentos. – Aioria estava ainda mais vermelho, desta vez não de vergonha e sim de raiva.

- Leão, minha irmã poderá muito bem passar uma semana imune a sua ausência, eu cuidarei dela! – uma voz surgiu vinda da janela.

- O que faz aqui, seu moleque?

- Oi, Toma! – Aioros e Mu responderam num aceno.

- Olá, cavaleiros. Estou à procura da Litos, porque mais viria aqui?

- Olha o jeito que você fala da minha irmãzinha, eu não admito isso.

- Vai começar... – disse Aioros num suspiro.

- Litos não está aqui rapaz, desceu para a vila das amazonas junto com June. Tem pouco tempo, se for rápido ainda pega ela por lá.

- Mu, como se atreve a dizer onde ela está? – Aioria avança para cima do ariano.

- Quando vai parar com isso Aioria? – Aioros disse rindo.

Toma só olhou a cena incrédulo, seria sempre assim? Que cunhado fora arrumar...

- Até mais! – riu. – Cunhado! E olha, faça boa viagem viu? – disse se despedindo

- Seu...

- Já chega! – Aioros interrompeu. – Diga logo, vai ou não vai... Se bem que não tem escolha.

- Ah! Saco! Eu vou. Felizes? – saiu batendo o pé para o interior da casa. – E ainda tenho que agüentar esse frangote vindo atrás da minha irmã... – eles ainda ouviram os resmungos do leonino.

- Bom, Mu... Acho que conseguimos! – Aioros disse em tom baixo, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Parece que sim, missão cumprida!

E desceram juntos para a casa de Áries, onde se juntaram a Sara, Shina, June, Toma e Litos. Todos com uma cara extremamente satisfeita e um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

- E lá, como foi? – Mu perguntou. Apesar de que essa pergunta nem precisava ser feita.

- Plano executado! – Sara respondeu com um sorriso.

Continua...

**N.A**: Olá! Parece que minha inspiração finalmente resolveu dar as caras. EBAAAA!

Bem essa fanfic contara com 2 ou no máximo 3 capítulos e a idéia veio de um fanart LINDO de Aioria e Marin passado por mim pela Alana. A idéia surgiu num lampejo e iria sair como um one shot, mas prefire estende-la em pequenos capítulos, creio que esse é o formato mais indicado.

Espero que vocês gostem.

Abraços

Lithos of Lion


	2. Encontro

Inverno

Parte 2

1 Semana Depois

Kyoto

Marin desceu do trem sem pressa, apreciando a visão. Quanto tempo longe de sua terra! Seu semblante radiava alegria. Observava todos que passavam apressados, alguns sorriam cumprimentando-a.

Tudo tão... Perfeito!

Olhou novamente o endereço em suas mãos, ao que tudo indicava era o endereço de uma pousada, provavelmente termas, na região de turismo de Kyoto.

Estava animada, iria se arrepender se não tivesse vindo. As meninas tinham razão.

Sorriu.

Aguardou um táxi. Mostrou o endereço e rumou para as Termas.

Tóquio

- Não acredito que a Senhorita Kido tenha enviado esse rapaz. Ele não tem noção do serviço que realizamos. – um funcionário da Fundação discutia com uma moça.

- E daí que não entende. É lindo! E é isso que importa. – o outro a olhou indignado vendo-a se voltar para o rapaz grego.

- Mas... – ainda tentou tecer mais uma reclamação.

- Aqui está Senhor Aioria, sua passagem e as instruções da Senhorita Kido. Espero que faça uma boa viagem. – ela refez seu melhor sorriso e completou meio aos sussurros. – Agora entendo porque a Senhorita não voltou mais da Grécia.

Aioria sorriu para depois ficar sério novamente.

- A Grécia é maravilhosa. Um bom lugar para se viver! Obrigada pela ajuda. – disse saindo do prédio, deixando para trás uma mocinha aos suspiros.

- Não sei o que você viu nesse grego! – o funcionário ranzinza continuava a reclamar.

Enquanto isso, Aioria rumava para o metrô.

- Vejamos... – olhou o papel com as indicações. – Kyoto. Termas, que tipo de negócio eu terei de fazer em termas?? E as instruções...

Kyoto – Termas

- Aqui está senhorita Marin, as chaves de seu quarto! – a secretária estendeu as chaves.

Marin continuou o caminho, carregando um embrulho que recebera na recepção.

Minutos depois.

- Aioria. Enviado pela Senhorita Kido? Negócios da Fundação Graad... – a garota teve de se controlar para não rir. – A reunião será amanhã cedo, aqui está as chaves de seu quarto, espero que aprecie nosso estabelecimento. – estendeu para ele as chaves.

Rumou para o quarto com a irritação crescente e ainda não entendia os motivos de terem lhe entregue aquele embrulho.

Droga. Pensou consigo.

Tudo que queria era poder estar aproveitando aquela semana no Santuário mesmo, ao lado de Marin. Será que nunca conseguiriam ficar efetivamente juntos? Sempre um teria de se ausentar.

Entrou no quarto ainda com esses pensamentos.

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado.

- Que decoração linda! – Marin sorriu observando o quarto em tons pastéis. – Olhou para a porta que dava para as termas, observando o jardim e o céu cinza que se erguia sobre ele.

Naquela noite nevaria.

Sorriu internamente ao perceber que ainda lembrava de cada variação climática em seu país. E a época da neve era sua estação preferida, amava ver a terra se vestir de branco.

Gostaria que Aioria pudesse presenciar a primeira neve do Inverno Japonês com ela. Ele conhecia o Japão, mas não como ela conhecia. Assim como ela só conseguia sentir a Grécia quando o Cavaleiro de Ouro a descrevia. Seria bom se ele estivesse ali.

- Parece que vai nevar! – Aioria disse em tom baixo observando o jardim que rodeava as termas.

Marin ama a neve. Sempre disse que gostaria que eu a visse, não como um simples fenômeno do tempo, mas a visse com os olhos dela.

O cavaleiro sorriu.

- Marin, você amaria estar aqui! – e eu amaria tudo isso se você estivesse comigo.

Olhou para o embrulho em cima da cama e resolveu abri-lo. Surpreendeu-se a ver um belo quimono azul marinho, com uma faixa bege. De certo aquela roupa era para que ficasse à vontade enquanto andava pelas termas.

Será que Marin gosta de quimonos? A pergunta cruzou sua mente momentaneamente.

Resolveu então entrar no banho.

Marin já abrira seu embrulho e agora olhava admirada para o quimono. Todo em branco gelo e com pequenas folhagens desenhadas, juntamente com flores delicadas e alguns traços que indicavam o brilho da neve.

Um quimono lindíssimo, todo em um tecido delicado.

Resolveu aproveitar as termas antes de se trocar.

E enquanto nas termas, ambos separados pela divisão entre sexos. Aioria e Marin continuavam na completa ignorância de que se encontravam no mesmo local. E enquanto assim pensavam, tudo o que se passava por suas mentes era estar podendo apreciar tão belo lugar juntos.

Aioria se trocou logo após o banho, vestiu o quimono e tentou ajeitar o cabelo. Agora sentia-se sozinho, a saudade não era uma coisa muito boa.

Ao terminar de se arrumar, decidiu dar uma volta pelos belos jardins da pousada.

Foi quando a viu...

Seria mesmo ela? Saindo do quarto ao lado com um quimono belíssimo, os cabelos ruivos caiam sedosos pelas costas. Ela estaria indo para os jardins? Era ela?

Decidiu arriscar.

- Marin?

A voz forte a fez virar subitamente e não acreditou no que viu. Seus desejos tinham sido realizados? Aioria estava a sua frente, acabará de sair do quarto ao lado, provavelmente, já que sua mão ainda se apoiava na porta. Estava lindo.

Os cabelos em leve desalinho e ainda úmidos, vestido com um quimono azul extremamente belo. Aioria de quimono? Perfeito, estava perfeito...

- Aioria? – ela sorriu de forma doce.

Ele se aproximou ao notar o sorriso dela. Abraçando-a com carinho, não se preocupando com os outros hóspedes que viessem a passar por ali.

- Eu estava com saudades. E você está linda! – ele sorriu, o sorriso moleque que ele sempre revelava quando estavam a sós. – Mas, o que faz no Japão? Seu irmão disse que... – se olharam espantados.

- Foi uma armação! – disseram em uníssono.

O silêncio reinou poucos segundos. Até o cavaleiro segurar as mãos da amazona com carinho e a puxar levemente.

- Foi uma armação, mas dessa vez adorei ser enganado. Vamos olhar os jardins? Você conhece sua terra melhor que eu, não é? – ele sorriu e ela aproveitou-se para se aproximar dele e o abraçar, seguindo juntos para os jardins.

Veriam a neve juntos...

Foi o pensamento que ecoou pela mente de ambos.

Continua...

**N.A:** Mais um capítulo :D. Que será que vem depois heim? Amandooooooooooooo escrever esse fic.

Bjins

Lithos


	3. Pedido

Inverno

Parte 3

Ainda não acreditava que ela estava ali, que estava com ele. Uma sensação de paz e alegria lhe invadia o coração toda vez que sentia o toque suave da mão da amazona sobre a sua. Agora sim, não se arrependia de ter saído naquela viagem.

Marin também irradiava alegria, todo aquele ambiente formava um belo quadro, do qual ela se destacava como a principal personagem. Muitos não acreditavam que Marin era realmente japonesa, talvez por suas características físicas, como a cor dos cabelos, ser tão dissonante dos de seu país. Mas, agora vendo-a ali, ele percebia que ela era a flor rara daquela terra.

Finalmente chegaram ao pequeno jardim, que dava para uma vista linda. O vento estava cada vez mais cortante, aproveitaram para se acomodar em um pequeno banco, junto a uma varanda.

- Hoje irá nevar. – Marin disse sorrindo. – Você sabe que eu sempre quis que visse a neve comigo não é? Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo... – ela deu um sorriso triste, como se lembrasse de algo.

- Estou feliz em poder presenciar esse momento ao seu lado. Quer me contar como foi a última neve que viu? – ele a abraçou carinhoso, aconchegando-a em seus braços.

- Eu ainda vivia com minha família, antes de ir para o Santuário. Vivíamos em constantes dificuldades em uma pequena comunidade no campo, mas já não conseguíamos produzir nem os itens de subsistência. Mas, apesar de todas as dificuldades éramos felizes. Toma e eu esperávamos ansiosos pela neve e a víamos cair suave da janela de nossa pequena casa. No dia seguinte brincávamos juntos... Até... Que tudo aconteceu... – ela se silenciou e algumas lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos.

Ainda se surpreendia ao ver seu rosto sem aquela máscara, Marin era forte e sua fortaleza contrastava com seu rosto doce de menina mulher.

Secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Não estamos aqui para lembrar tristezas. Isso tudo agora está no passado, lembre-se disso. – ela tornou a sorrir. – O presente reserva muita alegria para nós, agora que finalmente encontramos um pouco de paz.

- Tem razão Aioria.

- Eu já lhe disse o quanto te acho linda? Linda é pouco, você é maravilhosa. – ele a beijou suavemente no rosto.

- Você também é maravilhoso. – ela sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

Acariciou o rosto da amazona. Quanto tempo já fazia desde que eles se conheceram? Que passaram a compartilhar tudo juntos? Ainda lembrava-se de quando a conheceu ainda menina, brincando no mar. Ele sorriu, já estariam destinados um ao outro desde aquele momento?

- Ainda lembro de um certo moleque fugindo do treino. – ela riu.

- E eu de uma pequena brincando no mar e deixando sua mestra assustada.

- Eu tinha acabo de chegar.

- E o Oros queria que eu estudasse Inglês!

Os dois gargalharam juntos.

- Desde aquele momento, eu já sabia que não íamos nos separar mais. Sofri muito pensando que teria de estar sempre distante de você, por ser um cavaleiro.

- E eu por ser amazona. Nossa amizade sempre foi evidente e isso nos fez aproximar cada vez mais.

- Penso que já gostávamos um do outro sem saber. – ele sorriu maroto.

- Também tenho que concordar.

Neste momento a neve começou a cair, devagar, tingindo calmamente o cenário de branco. Ela dançava e brilhava no céu negro, fantástica. Olhou para Marin, seus olhos brilhavam ao contemplar a cena.

Marin era tão bela quanto a própria neve que caia.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse em seus ouvidos. – Você é essa neve branca e pura que cai sobre mim e aquece o meu coração. Desde sempre só você, Marin, só você é capaz de me fazer ser o que eu realmente sou.

Ela o olhou encantada, aquela declaração, aquele momento. Tudo parecia apontar para um único caminho. Sentir as mãos entrelaçadas a sua, o rosto que se curvava sobre o seu pescoço, toda a cumplicidade que ela só conseguia quando estava junto dele. O amava.

O amava mais que tudo nesse mundo.

- Eu também Aioria. – ela encostou seu rosto no dele. – Também te amo!

Continuaram abraçados, olhando a neve que caia... Um silêncio gostoso que aquecia os corações se fez entre eles. Uma felicidade serena...

- Marin?

- Hum?

- Casa comigo?

Silêncio.

Ela olhou para os olhos dele. Aquele brilho que só ela conhecia... Sorriu.

- Eu aceito.

Ele levantou seu rosto delicadamente e lhe beijou, primeiro suavemente, para depois aprofundar o beijo cada vez mais.

Queria que ela estivesse pra sempre junto a si... Que fossem um só.

Continua...

**N.A**: Mais um E aí, que tão achando? O próximo cap. só em 2007. Aguardem...

Eu quero um Oria pra mim. -

Essa cena aparece no fic "Promessas Quebradas" de minha autoria.

Bjos

Lithos


	4. Conclusões

Inverno

Parte 4

Amar é bom. Saber-se amada é ainda muito melhor. E era assim que Marin se sentia, ela se sentia amada. Era um novo começo para eles, um começo para eles que sempre se amaram. E ela estava feliz.

E ele também estava feliz.

E a felicidade só era possível porque eles tinham um ao outro.

E quando você se dá conta de que é exatamente assim que o destino está tecendo a felicidade para sua vida... Quer permanecer assim para sempre.

Para sempre...

Era assim que eles queriam estar... Juntos para sempre.

oOo

A neve caia. Branca e pura e moldava os jardins e toda a paisagem daquela cidade do Japão. Aioria jamais havia visto uma cena tão bela.

Mais bela ainda era a mulher a sua frente.

Tinham se recolhido ao quarto, depois da conversa e do passeio pelos jardins.

oOo

- Saque é bom! – disse Aioria sorrindo.

- Não vá exagerar... – Marin sorriu de forma delicada, enquanto se sentava junto a Aioria. – Saque é uma bebida forte, creio eu que seja mais forte do que o próprio vinho da Grécia.

- Estou feliz de estar aqui junto com você.

- Eu também estou.

Aioria se aproximou de Marin e a beijou suavemente.

- Há momentos que se depende-se de nós seriam eternos. – disse ao terminar o beijo.

- Cada momento ao seu lado é eterno.

oOo

Voltou a beijá-la, agora de forma ainda mais intensa. Deitou-a sobre o tatame no chão, os dois sorriram. E Aioria parou para observar aquele sorriso que pairava do meigo ao extremamente sedutor.

Fazia frio... Só que eles não sentiam frio algum.

Marin pousou a mão suavemente sobre a faixa que segurava o quimono de Aioria, puxando-a de forma delicada em seguida, até que se soltasse fazendo a peça de roupa se abrir, sorriu ao ver que ele só usava aquela peça...

Aioria olho-a a expressão séria, para depois sorrir marotamente, como se estivesse dizendo que ela era, afinal, uma menina travessa. Repetiu o gesto dela, retirando a faixa verde clara que prendia o quimono, o gesto fora rápido, tanto que ela não percebera.

Voltaram a se beijar de forma carinhosa e Marin o levantou do tatame, puxando-o até que se sentasse. Ele a encarou questionador e ela apenas pegou mais um copo de saque, oferecendo também a ele, ante que passasse à segunda parte de seus planos.

O circundou de vagar, ficando a suas costas, fazendo com que estremecesse involuntariamente enquanto circundava com as mãos macias por seu pescoço, abraçando-o de forma carinhosa, até que suas mãos desceram lentamente até a parte aberta do quimono, passando a retirá-lo, até que a roupa encontrasse o chão.

Voltou-se novamente para ele, que em um ímpeto impulsivo puxou-a para si, a presenteando com beijos ardentes.

Agora era a sua vez.

Retirou sua roupa e a deitou sobre o tatame, seus corpos estremeceram com o frio do Inverno. E o fogo da paixão arrebatadora não tardou a atingi-los, livrando-os do frio e dando-lhes o lânguido calor, que só poderiam encontrar na forma plena, nos braços um do outro.

E amaram-se sem pressa por toda a noite, como o um que eram e como o seriam por toda a vida.

oOo

O nascer de uma nova manhã ainda encontrou o jovem casal entorpecido no sono restaurador. Os quimonos jogados ao lado, enquanto eles se encontravam nus, um agarrado ao outro, a respiração baixa e tranqüila.

Pareciam enamorados no paraíso.

Ao lado de fora, Kyoto amanhecera tomada pela primeira neve do Inverno; tal como amante coberta pelos braços de seu amado.

Kyoto...

Aioria e Marin ainda teriam alguns dias pela frente na bela cidade, um tempo só para eles, já que haviam percebido por fim, que aquela estadia fora um presente de seus amigos.

Um belo presente.

Continua...

**N.A**: Parte 4 saindo do forno! Já estava pronta há algumas semanas, mas não estava tendo tempo de postar. Ainda mais nesse janeiro que na faculdade está o terror dos terrores!

Próximo cap. O final!

Obrigada a todos que acompanham!

Lithos de Lion


End file.
